Deadly Headmaster
by Daiki Ito
Summary: CHAP 2 UPDATE! Sasuke berdiri dari tempat duduknya. “Hei kuning, bagaimana ia bisa tenang dalam kondisi seperti ini!” bentaknya sambil mendorong tubuh Naruto. “Pasti ini ada kaitannya dengan ulah yang kau buat dengan si brengsek Danzo itu!” lanjutnya.
1. PEMBERONTAKAN

**Deadly Headmaster**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

**PEMBERONTAKAN**

Naruto, seorang anak ingusan yang berpenampilan mengerikan dan terlihat berantakan masuk koran!

Bukan karena kehebatan atau kecerdasannya, tapi karena lagi-lagi ia membuat gempar seluruh warga Konoha dengan aksinya yang sangat memalukan. Bayangkan saja betapa bodohnya ia saat berteriak-teriak di depan umum sambil mengenakan pakaian resmi Hokage dan berkata "Saudara-saudara setanah air, marilah kita menyadari ketidaklayakan seorang DANZO!, saya ulang DANZO!, sekali lagi DANZO! dalam hal memimpin SMP TANAKA. Lihatlah anak-anak ini!" kata Naruto menunjuk dua orang gembel dan seorang anak autis di depannya. "Bukankah sangat menyedihkan??! Mereka mendapat tekanan fisik sekaligus batin! Untuk itu mari kita semarakkan demo besar-besaran!" lanjutnya kemudian sambil membagikan beberapa helai brosur 'NO DANZO NO CRY.'

Saking sibuknya dengan pekerjaan bodoh yang Naruto lakukan, ia tidak menyadari bahwa dari sekian banyak orang yang menerima brosur tersebut adalah DANZO.

Beberapa anak terkikik bahkan ada yang berulang kali memberikan isyarat 'disitu ada Danzo' dengan mengedipkan matanya. Tapi memang dasar Narutonya saja yang sok tahu, ia tak menghiraukan semuanya. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah 'DEMO BESAR-BESARAN.'

"Ehem," seorang pria berdehem pada Naruto.

"Apaan sih?" jawab Naruto kesal tanpa membalikkan badannya.

"Ehem!" ulangnya lagi. Itu Danzo!

"Iya-iya, masih banyak kok brosurnya, nanti juga dapat."

"Uzumaki Naruto, anak kelas IX A nomor 07 bimbingan Kakashi-senpai, suka tidur di kelas dan sangat berisik!" kali ini Danzo memperincinya.

Glek.

"Eh?" Naruto bebalik ke arah si tua bangka berdiri. Tatapan mereka bertemu dan beradu. Danzo sudah siap membuka perban di matanya untuk berjaga-jaga mengaktifkan sharingan mode-on dan melempar Naruto ke dimensi lain apabila ia bertindak macam-macam.

"Heee.. tua bangka, kembalilah ke alammu!" ucap Naruto tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

Danzo memasang posisi kuda-kuda. Mulutnya menganga lebar, tangannya mengepal, mata sharingannya menyala. "Kurang ajar! Sini kau anak bandel!" katanya sambil menjewer kuping Naruto keras-keras.

"Auuw, lepaskan aku tua bangka!!" rintih Naruto kesakitan.

"Apa kau bilang??" tanya Danzo.

"Tua bangka!!"

"Apa?!"

"T-U-A B-A-N-G-K-A tuli!!!" ulang Naruto menggunakan toa.

"Plak!" Danzo menampar Naruto "Setan kecil! Selalu saja membuat onar!"

"Fitnah itu, fitnah! Baru sekali aku membuat masalah, kau mendramatisir berkata berulang-ulang! Semuanya lihat! Dia Kepala Sekolah yang mengerikan!" teriak Naruto pada seluruh orang di hadapannya yang seketika menoleh ingin menyaksikan pertunjukkan itu.

Danzo mengeluarkan sebuah buku yang kira-kira tebalnya 1000 halaman. "Ini, lihat! Aku mencatat semua kelakuan bodohmu di sini! Mulai dari membakar pantatku, mencuri buku harianku, menghasut seluruh orang agar membenciku, mogok sekolah, lompat jendela, menyumpal saluran air dengan tisu wc, bahkan sampai pura-pura mati gara-gara aku!" jelas Danzo panjang lebar.

"Fitnah itu, fitnah! Kalian dengar seberapa besar kebohongannya merekayasa semua??!" Naruto bertanya pada orang-orang, namun mereka hanya diam saja. Menyebalkan! Pembelaan Naruto hampir habis.

"Tuh kan, mereka saja tahu mana yang benar dan mana yang salah," Danzo menyeringai lebar. "Lebih baik mengakulah dan cepat minta maaf padaku sebelum terlambat!" lanjutnya.

"Tidak akan!!" teriak Naruto sambil mengibarkan bendera berlambang "MATI KAU DANZO!"

Seluruh orang berdecak kecuali Danzo yang emosinya semakin meluap. Ia lalu menyeret Naruto tanpa ampun, menarik kerah bajunya, membiarkan kakinya terseok-seok, dan membawanya ke ruang Kepala Sekolah untuk mempertanggungjawabkan seluruh perbuatannya.

xxXXxxXXxx

Suatu hari di halaman sekolah, saat upacara 17 Agustus berlangsung..

"Proklamasi.." sang Kepala Sekolah a.k.a Danzo menyerukan proklamasi menggunakan toa.

"Proklamasi.." seluruh murid menirukan apa yang diucapkan Danzo

"Siapa yang menyuruh menirukan?!" bentak Danzo pada seluruh murid di hadapannya.

Semuanya terdiam. Tidak ada yang berani menjawab.

"Oke, saya ulangi," lanjutnya "Proklamasi.."

"Proklamasi.." seorang anak dari kelas IX A menirukannya lagi.

Danzo berhenti sejenak. Matanya menelusur, sebuah tatapan yang sadis melekat pada seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kelas X!!" bentak Danzo.

"Kelas X??" semua anak keheranan, pasalnya ini kan SMP, mana ada yang namanya kelas X?

"Eh, kelas IX!" ulangnya lagi. Danzo menunjuk Sasuke "Itu, anak yang paling tinggi!"

"Sa-saya?" Chouji yang merasa tinggi menjawabnya.

"Bukan!" sahut Danzo. "Itu yang rambutnya jabrik!"

Seorang Uchiha yang merasa dipanggil si-tua-bangka-itu mengangkat kepalanya.

"Ya, kau! Maju ke depan!"

Sasuke maju diiringi decak kagum para fans wanitanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke santai.

"Anak tidak sopan! Beraninya melecehkan proklamasi!" Danzo mengata-ngatai Sasuke.

"Menurutku yang salah itu kau, membaca saja tak becus! Mana ada proklamasi jedanya sepanjang membacakan teks pancasila?" sahut Sasuke yang masih diiringi sorak-sorai para fansnya.

"Kurang ajar! Apakah menurut kalian anak seperti ini pantas berada disini?" tanya Danzo pada seluruh siswa di depannya.

"PANTAS!!!" semua orang terkecuali Danzo menjawabnya.

"Apa??! Sudah buta kah kalian semua??! Kalian anggap apa aku disini??!" bentak Danzo emosi.

"SI-TUA-BANGKA-YANG-MENJIJIKKAN!" teriak semua orang serempak.

"Siapa yang baru saja berani menghinaku?! Maju ke depan!" ujarnya tegas.

Semua warga sekolah mulai dari para senpai, murid-murid, bahkan para summon ikut maju ke depan. Mereka mengaku.

Danzo berpikir 'mana mungkin aku seorang diri mampu melawan mereka semua?'

Orang-orang menatap tajam ke arah Danzo. "O-ok, kalian semua aku maafkan!" katanya gugup. Tapi mereka masih memandang keji ke arah Danzo.

"Ok-ok! Apa yang kalian inginkan??!" tanya Danzo berkeringat.

"Bakar saja! Bakar saja!" suara Naruto menggema diikuti persetujuan seluruh warga.

"Glek," Danzo menelan ludah.

"Turunkan jabatan!!" kali ini suara dari Kakashi-senpai mewakili aspirasi para rakyat dan diiringi sorak sorai semuanya kecuali Danzo.

xxXXxxXXxx

Siang hari ini, Naruto dan Sasuke pulang bersama, mereka melihat tiga buah mobil pemadam kebakaran lewat dengan beberapa petugas yang nampak panik. Saat itu juga muncul Sakura dari arah yang berlawanan.

"Sa-sakura, apa ada kebakaran??!" tanya Naruto sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sakura.

"Cih, lebay," cibir Sasuke.

"Enggak tuh?" jawab Sakura santai.

"Loh? Bukannya tadi banyak mobil pemadam kebakaran lewat??"

"Ooh itu, mereka hanya ditugaskan untuk menyirami tanaman."

Naruto cengo mendengar penuturan Sakura.

"Ehm, Sakura, ngomong-ngomong mau kemana kau? Kok tiba-tiba berbalik arah ke jalan menuju sekolah lagi?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Dengar-dengar si tua-bangka-yang-menjijikkan itu membuat peraturan baru, makannya aku mau melihatnya di papan pengumuman."

"Eh, peraturan konyol apa lagi ini?" timpal Sasuke.

"Kau ingat peraturan menjijikkan setahun yang lalu saat kita disuruh memakai pita kupu-kupu jelek itu??" tanya Naruto

"Tentu, aku tak bisa tidur gara-gara membayangkan betapa jeleknya aku memakai barang memalukan itu!" sahut Sasuke.

"Dia membuatku nampak seperti badut Ancol!" tambah Sakura.

"Lalu, hal menjijikkan apa lagi yang akan si tua bangka itu lakukan??!" tanya Naruto panik.

"Jangan-jangan.." mereka menduga-duga, "Jangan-jangan.."

"Tidaaaak!!!"

xxXXxxXXxx

**To Be Continued **

Gimana nih ficnya??

Review sangat dibutuhkan untuk perbaikan di chapter yang akan datang ^^

Argoza minna-san!


	2. BALAS DENDAM

**Deadly Headmaster**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

**BALAS DENDAM**

Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura bergegas kembali ke Sekolah untuk melihat peraturan konyol apalagi yang akan dibuat si-tua-bangka-yang-menjijikkan-itu.

Disana mereka mendapati beberapa anak lainnya sedang mengutuk-ngutuk saat membaca peraturan-peraturan bejat yang dibuat si Kepala Sekolah.

Deretan nomor tertera pada kertas berbunyi :

**KEBIJAKAN DAN PENGUMUMAN SMP TANAKA YANG BARU :**

**1. Tidak boleh keluar kelas selama masih jam sekolah.**

**2. Semuanya harus patuh dan tunduk terhadap apa yang dikatakan Kepala Sekolah.**

**3. Tidak boleh melecehkan Sang Kepala Sekolah yang Agung nan Mulia.**

**4. Sang Kepala Sekolah yang Agung nan Mulia akan berangkat haji.**

**5. Selama Kepala Sekolah yang Agung nan Mulia pergi, semua kendali akan diatur oleh Sai. Siapapun yang melanggar akan dikenai sanksi.**

"OH DAMNN!!!" Naruto melayangkan pukulan ke tembok. "Kalian lihat kan peraturan najis-bla-bla-bla ini??!" teriak Naruto pada Sasuke dan Sakura yang sedari tadi juga mengumpat.

"Bayangkan, mantan narapidana seperti dia akan naik Haji?!" tanya Sakura.

"Halah, paling cuma mau nyari muka sama Udztad Hidan!" jawab Naruto asal.

"Heh-heh, diam!! Kalian sadar nggak sih? Justru harusnya kita bersyukur Danzo pergi, bahkan doakan saja agar tak pernah kembali!" timpal Sasuke.

"Hei, benar kata si jabrik ini! Kita bisa membuat onar lagi dengan sepuasnya!" kata Naruto senang sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut Sasuke.

"Lepaskan tangan kotormu nanas kuning!"

"Eh, tapi kita tak bisa senang dulu, kalian lihat kelanjutan pengumuman itu?? KEDUDUKANNYA AKAN DIGANTI DENGAN SAI!" jelas Sakura mengingatkan.

Dengar-dengar Sai adalah salah satu anak didikan Danzo yang tak kalah liciknya. Samar berita dari sekolah lain yang pernah dikepalai oleh Sai, Sai itu adalah tipe orang yang cuek, menyebalkan, dan hanya dapat menjual senyum. Sai sudah banyak dikenal di kalangan masyarakat. Dia jarang bergaul, berbicara, dan ada berita yang mengatakan bahwa ia pernah menjadi seorang ninja buronan tingkat S.

Kalau tahu begitu, mengapa Danzo nekat mempekerjakannya? Sekarang Naruto tahu bahwa Danzo benar-benar :

*bodoh

*mengerikan

*menyebalkan

*menjijikkan

Kerusuhan apa lagi yang akan dibuat Danzo?? Dari awal kedatangannya saja ia sudah banyak membawa perubahan, lebih parah lagi ia telah mengubah seluruh peraturan Sekolah yang awalnya bijak menjadi sangat nista. 'Kenapa tak ada satu orang pun selain aku, Sasuke, dan Sakura yang berani melawannya? Apakah mereka semua telah dibutakan?' teriak Naruto dalam hati.

Sasuke mendengus kesal, "Tamatlah riwayat kita.."

"Tidak-tidak! Permainan baru akan dimulai!" sahut Naruto.

"Permainan apa lagi??! Semua sudah jelas, tua bangka itu akan pergi dan alien tak dikenal akan datang mengisi hari-hari kita yang suram!" ujar Sasuke sedikit tegas.

"Aku nggak mau terlibat dalam masalah ini! Sudah cukup penderitaan kita, lebih baik turuti saja apa mau mereka dan kita akan tenang!" tambah Sakura.

"Oke- kalau ini mau kalian! Tapi jangan salahkan aku kalau sesuatu terjadi pada kalian!" kata Naruto dan pergi berlalu.

"Hufft.." Sasuke menarik nafas. Kini ia dan Sakura hanya bisa tertunduk lesu.

xxXXxxXXxx

Naruto berusaha memejamkan mata, tengkurap, dan menutup telinganya dengan bantal. Tapi itu tak berhasil membuatnya tertidur. Masih terngiang ucapannya tadi siang saat ia marah-marah pada kedua sahabatnya. Seharusnya ia tak pantas melakukan itu.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat kenangan masa lalu saat mereka bertiga berkumpul bersama, Naruto pernah berkata bahwa ia tidak akan pernah marah atau menyakiti sahabatnya sendiri.

Rasa bersalah mulai menyelimuti kegelisahannya, ditambah lagi dengan suara detak jam yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Tampaknya malam ini ia akan tidur larut malam lagi…

--

"Sasukee…!!"

Suara Sakura terdengar nyaring di telinga Naruto. Naruto berniat berlari menghampiri Sasuke dan Sakura, tapi ia ingat bahwa situasi tidak memungkinkan mengingat kejadian kemarin.

Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi saja saat tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara jeritan Sakura.

"NGGAK MUNGKIN!!" teriak Sakura panik.

Naruto yang khawatir segera menghampiri Sakura. "Kau kenapa Sakura??" tanya Naruto.

"Lihat ini!" kata Sakura sambil menyodorkan ponselnya.

Naruto membaca sebuah sms yang berbunyi. "Keluar dari Sekolah ini atau nyawa ayahmu yang akan melayang!"

Glek.

"Bagaimana ini??!" kata Sakura sambil menangis.

"Tenang-tenang.." Naruto mencoba menghibur Sakura.

Sasuke berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Hei kuning, bagaimana ia bisa tenang dalam kondisi seperti ini?!" bentaknya sambil mendorong tubuh Naruto. "Pasti ini ada kaitannya dengan ulah yang kau buat dengan si brengsek Danzo itu!" lanjutnya menuduh Naruto. Duh, kok jadi ribet gini ya?

"Heh jabrik, punya mulut di jaga dong!" tukas Naruto kesal.

"Udah.. udah!! STOOP!!" cegah Sakura.

"Ta-tapi?"

"Udahh! Kalian bukannya bantuin tapi malah bertengkar sendiri-sendiri!"

"Habis si jabrik ini yang mulai duluan!" timpal Naruto.

"Kalian ini kayak anak kecil!"

Sasuke menampar Sakura. "Heh cerewet! Berisik! Ini urusanku dengan Naruto!"

"Sa-Sa-Sasuke??! Kenapa kau yang repot?! Ini masalahku!" tukas Sakura kesal.

Naruto memukul tepat pada ulu hati Sasuke, "Ini, rasakan atas perbuatanmu karena telah menampar Sakura!"

"Uhuk.. uhuk."

"Jangan sok jagoan kau!" sahut Sasuke.

"Oh, masih kurang??" Naruto mengeluarkan kunainya, "CRASS!" dia menggoreskannya di tangan Sasuke.

"SUDAHH!! BERHENTII!! Aku mohon.." teriak Sakura.

Sakura mengedipkan mata pada Sasuke, nampaknya ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan.

"Ehmm, oke sandiwara selesai!" kata Sasuke mengakhiri semuanya.

"Sa-sandiwara?? Sandiwara apa??" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Ya ini."

"Ini?? Maksudnya??"

"Oke, jadi kita hanya pura-pura panik dan bikin masalah sama kamu," kata Sakura mencoba menjelaskan.

"Eh, tapi kenapa??" tanya Naruto.

"Karena kami nggak mau ada masalah diantara kita, kami bikin semuanya agar kamu mau kesini dan main bareng lagi.." jelas Sakura.

"Trus?" tanya Naruto.

"Kuning, kau masih marah ya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Iya!" kata Naruto berdusta.

"Kami minta maaf.. ayolah.." rengek Sakura.

"Nggak!"

"Nggak?"

"Nggak bisa kalau nggak maafin kalian maksudnya.." ledek Naruto.

"Hahahahaha," mereka tertawa bersama kecuali Sasuke yang tetap menjaga gayanya yang dingin.

"Eh, tapi ngomong-ngomong maafkan aku ya Sasuke tadi sudah melukaimu?" ujar Naruto bersalah.

"Oh iya! Kau harus menggantinya! Traktir aku mi ramen baru masalah ini selesai!" kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai lebar.

xxXXxxXXxx

Siang ini mereka berkumpul bersama, membahas suatu masalah yang masih membelenggu.

"Aku janji nggak akan bikin rusuh sama Kepala Sekolah bejat itu lagi.." kata Naruto dengan suara lesu.

"Loh, kenapa??" tanya Sakura.

"Karena itu cuma bikin pertemanan kita hancur."

"Kau masih menyesal?" tanya Sasuke.

"Bukannya menyesal, tapi aku merasa tidak enak saja pada kalian."

"Tenanglah, aku tetap akan membantumu memberontak si keparat itu kok.." hibur Sakura.

"Iya kuning, aku setuju!" tambah Sasuke.

"Benarkah??"

"IYA!!!"

Ok, awal perang dunia baru akan dimulai…

xxXXxxXXxx

**TO BE CONTINUED..**

Hola xD

Argoza minna sudah mau mengkritik di chapter sebelumnya..

Untuk yang ini Review lagi yah untuk perbaikan di chapter mendatang?


End file.
